comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2012-12-28 - The Dolls
The rumors even reached Metropolis, someone was getting rid of the homeless in New York City. How did the rumors reach Metropolis? Because of homeless leaving the dark city for the brighter one, hoping for survival. Billy likely heard about it while speaking to his old friends, as they would pat his head and tell him not to worry. Phyre, would have heard of it from some of the homeless children that see and suffer too much. While Kol is at work, Phyre slips to Hell's Kitchen, when she is told is the worse area. There is no Daredevil today above the roof tops, so Phyre flies across them with her artificial legs with ease. She leaps, her shirt fluttering in the wind! She lands with a firm thump each time, before moving on, her enhanced sight searching for information. But it is her hearing that picks something of interest up. A homeless man is being dragged in broad daylight along back alleys as everyone else looks the other way! Phyre follows, as quiet as possible. When they take him into an apartment building, Phyre follows inside. And that is about when Captain Marvel follows a sick sixth-sense that tells him something is very much more, arriving at the apartment building. Suddenly glass shatters and Phyre is flying out of the window, arms cris-crossed in front of her face protectively as she went back firth through the glass and is falling down the eight floors if not caught! Captain Marvel is hovering very high in the sky hover the apartment building. His eyes narrow as he tries to figure out whats going on. He looks up and calls, "Wizard, I'm here! But.. I don't know what you want me to d----" he cut off when Phyre goes flying out the window and his instincts immediately kick in and he swoops on down to her rescue. The Big Red Cheese catches the falling girl in his arms, "Maybe you should use the stairs next time." he says as he peers into the busted window and wonders whats going on. Phyre grunts only slightly at the catch, and her body feels...off likely to Captain Marvel, heavier than it should be for such a small person, let alone girl! And her arms look...scorched, but she is not screaming in pain. She looks at her arms and burned clothes and pouts, "They ruined my clothes," sounding quite peeved, but she then looks up at Captain Marvel's face with eyes slightly widening, the snap of the cloak catching her attention. "Are you like Superman?" She sounds a little in awww suddenly. But suddenly, a demonic appearing creature starts to appear from the window, jaws gaping open, "Dinner served, though these two should be crunchy!" The words sound twisted and horrible to the ears. Phyre actually winces, the Gothic doll's pale face smoothing over into something expressionless, "It has been eating the homeless. It is evil," she states so matter-of-factly, and with an edge of promised violence in her tone. Just old is she though? It is difficult to tell. Captain Marvel smiles, "Gosh, you think I'm Superman..? No, I'm Captain Marvel." he blinks a bit and looks at her, "You're hurt, I'll take you to the hospital." he says and then frowns at the appearance of the monster. He looks about and flies over to a nearby rooftop and lets Phyre down, "Stay here.. I'll go take care of that thing." he turns and rushes at the monster flying at incredible speeds fully intent on blowing through the window and punching the daylights out of that thing. "Not Superman!" She means like Superman, and sounds vaguely annoyed, she idolizes Superman. But when she watches Captain Marvel fly away, her lips press into a thin line. She's going to be a superhero! And she works to try and block her brother off from noticing her damage just yet. The punch knocks the monsters back into the apartment! And through another wall! And another! Till he is through the building. It's fast thankfully, so you don't have to look at the bloody mess behind that Phyre had interrupted, or the servant. Phyre wants to beat up the bad guy! But she has to get the minion, cause she knows how dangerous minions can be...she was one! She starts to run with inhuman speed across the roof top and leaps! She leaps high with her enhanced strength, and heads for that huge hole in the wall to land on the ground. "Peek-a-boo, I seeeeeee you," her voice neutral and dark sounding at the same time. The monster is flying through the air with you, as it reaches clawed hands to scratch at you, jaws trying to bite at your face! He is made of dark magic, and very strong, it will not be a gentle battle! Captain Marvel grabs the monster by the wrist and pushes the palm of his hand against the demon's face to try and keep it from scratching or biting him, "Sorry.. but obviously, you don't know who I am." using all of his sstrengt5h he holds onto the beast and flies straight up, up way pass where eagles fly and even further pass the atmosphere fully intent on taking the beast into space to try and subdue it. "I am immortal! I am....," the beast's eyes get very wide and horrified as he goes toward space, away from the flesh and souls that he consumes! "Nooooooooooo!" He starts fighting tooth and nail, to try and scratch and bleed Captain Marvel, to cause him to fall to his death! Well, does the thought count? In the meantime, Phyre is walking toward the minion, his markings clear. Her eyes are narrowed, inhuman as they reflect no emotion in them. She soon runs after the man as he runs, taunting him as she 'stalks' him in a way. Only when he is close to the exit does she put on a burst of speed and slash out a foot to hit the back of his knee, making him fall to his knees. The minion male cries in pain and goes down hard. He goes to pull out a knife to slash at Phyre! But she just moves to catch the knife in her bare, doll-like fingers, and then punches hard at his face, causing bones to crunch and blood to splatter, and flesh to split apart. The man makes a horrifying sound of pain as he goes down, twitching, before darkness takes him. But he still breathes, through his throat, a strangled sound that seems to please Phyre. She smiles very slightly. Captain Marvel winces and just lets the demon claw at him mercilessly, "That's not going to work." he smiles and suddenly he lets out a burst of speed and he goes escaping the Earth's atmosphere, "Immortal, huh?" and with the speed of Mercury Earth's Mightiest Mortal drops the demon on the dark side of the moon and starts to move away, "Its a good thing you're immortal cuz I'm thinking it'll take you a long time to get back to Earth." then he floats back up into space to see what the monster plans to do. The demon screams out! But the screams die out in Captain Marvel's head, as he starts to see the demon being to fade away into darkness...nothingness....away from the source of his power too far, his immortal self is summoned back within the pits of despair! As Captain Marvel is coming back to Earth, Phyre opens the busted up front door and steps out to the cracked front steps. She moves to sit down, her brother within her mind, worried to the point of almost yelling. She winces, and tells him cyber-telepathically that she is fine, but her clothing will need repaired as will her cybernetic arms, and she is sorry to worry him. The panic does not exactly subside within her big bro, and she knows the argument is far from over, but he is going to calm down. Phyre sighs dramatically, looking down at the steps, wondering what she is supposed to do now as a hero. She doesn't like cops. Captain Marvel sighs after seeing the demon disappear, "Magic dur!" It probably teleported back." and then he flies at top speeds, hitting the planet's atmosphere and the friction causes his body to light up from the heat. He floats on back down by Phyre with his body is smoking hot, "Are you okay Ms..?" he tilts his head at the blood, "Should I take you to the hospital now?" he looks up at the busted window, "I don't think you'll be hearing from that demon for awhile." he smiles. Phyre glances up at you steaming, and covers her mouth with her hands, to stifle a giggle. But she moves to stand, her arms moving fine for the most part. "No, my big brother will repair them. A hospital is sub-standard and would not be able to see to my cybernetic needs," she says practically, though she thinks you are really silly! She then tilts her head slightly, "Who are you?" She has not kept up with the superheroes over the years, trapped in a lab most of the time. Captain Marvel sighs but smiles, "I'm Captain Marvel.. its a pleasure to meet you!" he extends a massive hand as he looks up at the busted window, "Big brother, huh? I didn't see anyone else in there when I was in there.. though, there wsa a big nasty demon trying to eat my face." "A demon? Are those things real? And what happened to it?" Phyre leaps to her feet, and moves to accept your hand. Her hand is hard and inhuman feeling. She then says, "Captain Marvel?" She mmmms, "I like the sound of that! I have to think of a superhero name yet, myself. Since my brother and I are reformed supervillian minions, we shouldn't go by The Puppet Twins anymore." She then ohs, "He is not there, he is at work at Starrware Labs. He is in charge of his very own department!" She smiles then, looking happy and proud of her big brother. "He is very smart. Me, I'm just good with clothes and hair. I am very proud of my big brother. And with the money he brings home, I can make clothes and eat yummy things. He takes very good care of me." Ironically, as mentioned before, 'twins', means they are the same age. Captain Marvel blinks and tilts his head, "Oh, I know what'll make you feel better!" and just as he says that, he's gone in a blur of red and white, leaving a gust of wind in his wake. And suddenly the Big Red Cheese returns and offers Phyre a plastic cup with a brownish drink within with ice and a straw, "This is a mocha frapp.. its deeelicious!" he pauses and blinks, "Wait, whats your name?" he pauses a bit, "Do you want me to take you to Starr Labs?" he adds, "You're kind of far from home." then he shrugs, "Demons are real enough I suppose.. just try not to think about them and they won't bother you." "I guess I should be thankful, I don't know how to deal with demons." But Phyre reaches for the drink and sniffs at it, seeming pleased with it! She takes a drink and mmms, "I like," she says with satisfaction. But she then tilts her head slightly, arguing with her big brother cyber-telepathically. "One moment, 'discussing' with big brother." She frowns slightly, and with him beating his head against his lab table across town, Phyre then smiles, "I won!" She then beams a smile up at Captain Marvel, revealing the little girl within her, "The Dolls! We shall be known as The Dolls! I like it, I like it!" Phyre appears very happy with this new codename that she shares with her very annoyed big brother. Then Phyre remembers she forgot something in her excitement, "A lift?" She then would have split some of her drink if not for the lid, because she leaps at Captain Marvel to give him a strong hug about the waist! "I want to fly!" She does seem like a little kid right now, excitement on her face, though her eyes still reflect no emotion, as artificial as her limbs. "I got to fly once with Superman, it was amazing! I really like Superman, but I like Clark better. He's like the father I always wanted." Captain Marvel catches Phyre in his arms and smiles as he holds her, "Uh.. up, up, and away?" he quotes and flies off the ground with twin in tow and he keeps ascending up into the high atmosphere. There are very few birds up this high but there are planes and other flying vehicles. Phyre squeals! She is a little short of breath, but nothing compared to a normal human as many of her organs are enhanced with cybernetics to be more efficient. Her arms are wrapped about Captain Marvel's neck, the slight scent of burnt metal and wires being swept away by the wind. She totally forgot about the minion! It is not till she is dropped off in front of Starr Labs that she says, "Oh! The bad minion was knocked out in the front foyer area, I totally forgot about him, oops! I shouldn't do that if I live them live, right?" Phyre rolls her artifical eyes at herself! But she then says, "You are a seasoned superhero! I'm sure you can handle it!" She then gives Captain Marvel another hug about his waist, and smiles brightly up at him, "That was totally kool! I like you!" But she then turns away and starts to head for the main entrance. A young man that looks about her age and wearing similar Gothic clothing is standing here with an unhappy expression, and when she reaches him, he grabs at her arms and studies them. He scolds her in a low voice, having been very worried about her. They really are twins! They appear very much alike, just different genders. Phyre hangs her head down slightly, and then looks up at him shyly, trying to resist talking excitedly about what she has been up to. The two then walk into the building together, but Kol turns to look back at Captain Marvel, frowning distinctively. He has a protective arm about his sister's shoulders.